Niet voor herhaling vatbaar!
by VampsRockMyWorld
Summary: Het is bijna Bella s 19e verjaardag. Edward heeft haar beloofd om haar daarna te veraderen. Dan staat plots Bella s nichtje Abby voor de deur. Maar Abby heeft een geheim, net als Edward. Zal Bella de waarheid kunnen accepteren?


**Hallo allemaal. Dit is het eerste hoofdstuk van mijn verhaal. Misschien is deze nog een beetje saai... maar lees iniedergeval het volgende hs. Dan wordt het een stuk leuker en snap je een beetje waarom.**

**Veel plezier...**

_BPOV_

Het was vrijdag, 13 september. Al weken lang had ik tegen deze dag opgezien. 19! Ugh, twee jaar ouder dan Edward.

Maar natuurlijk waren er altijd dingen om me op te vrolijken. Mijn nicht Abby bijvoorbeeld. Ze was een lieve meid en ik hield echt van haar. Ze was zo grappig! Een paar weken geleden verscheen ze uit het niets in mijn leven. En nu was ze een deel van dat, een heel belangrijk deel. Het was geweldig om een nicht te hebben.

´Hey Bell, waar staar je naar?' vroeg Abby nieuwsgierig, ook een van haar geweldige eigenschappen, nieuwsgierigheid.

Ze zag er knap uit. Haar haar was donkerbruin en krullerig, en ze droeg altijd een hoedje. Haar jurk was prachtig, net als de mijne, die zij had uitgezocht. Zij en Alice zouden goede vriendinnen zijn geweest. Abby was verslaafd aan winkelen. Ze was bijna net zo erg als Alice.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Niets.'

'Oh, je kan niet wachten tot je vriendje komt, toch? Je ziet er prachtig uit, Bella!' Complimenteerde ze.

'Dankzij jou.'

'Ja, dankzij mij.'

'Jij ook.'

'Oh, jij zal er altijd mooier uitzien dan ik. Zo hoort dat te zijn, de jarige-jet moet er perfect uitzien op haar verjaardag. Hoe dan ook.' Ja ze was zo grappig. Ze ging met me mee naar de woonkamer en daar gingen we zitten.'

'Word het een groot feest?' vroeg ze.

'Nee, alleen familie en Edward natuurlijk. Alice kon niet komen. Maar ik gok dat zij nog wel een feest in gedachten heeft als ik bij hun ben.'

'Zo te horen is die Alice een feestbeest.'

'Ja, en ze heeft een serieus winkel probleem!'

'Net als ik!' We lachten tot de deurbel ging. Ik sprong op en rende naar de deur. Ik checkte mijn haar in de spiegel en opende de deur. Het was Billy, en mijn vader natuurlijk.

'Hé Bells, ik heb Billy opgehaald als je het niet erg vindt?' 'Nee, natuurlijk niet.' stamelde ik en ik liet ze binnen. 'Gefeliciteerd Bella. Je cadeautje, het is van mij _en _Jacob.' 'Oh wauw, dat had niet gehoeven. Bedankt.' zei ik toen Billy me het cadeautje gaf.

'Ik zei tegen Jacob dat je niks wilde, maar hij stond erop dat we je wat gaven. Om het goed te maken dat hij er niet kan zijn.' 'Oh nou, bedank hem voor me.'

'Zal ik doen.' Charlie knipoogde naar me en reed Billy de woonkamer in. Het cadeau was een prachtige ketting en ik deed hem om.

'Billy?' hoorde ik Abby zeggen toen we binnen kwamen. 'Hé Ab, wat doe je hier?' _Ab? Orginele bijnaam Billy. _dacht ik. 'Bella is mijn nichtje weet je nog? Ik dacht dat ik dat verteld had, of Charlie.' Billy reed zichzelf naar Abby en begon een gesprek. Ik trok een gezicht en Charlie zag me; hij lachte. Ik liep naar Billy en tikte op zijn schouder.

'Vind je het erg als ik Abby even leen?' vroeg ik. Het was beter om haar te redden van Billy's saaie gesprekken. 'Nee, natuurlijk niet. Ik spreek je later, Ab.' We liepen naar de keuken.

Nog een paar mensen arriveerden op mijn 'feestje' en ik praatte met iedereen. Maar ik kon niet wachten tot Edward kwam. Het was een redelijk saai feestje, voor mij, omdat Billy Abby van me gestolen had. Ze luisterde gretig naar Billy's verhalen en besteedde geen aandacht meer aan mij. Maar eindelijk, na nog een half uur, ging de bel en ik wist dat het Edward was. Ik rende naar de deur en opende die vlug. Ik glimlachte en zei: ''Hé Edward.' Hij glimlachte terug terwijl hij me bekeek. Langzaam boog hij voorover en kuste me. 'Happy birthday.' Fluisterde hij en ik staarde in zijn prachtige ogen. Maar toen greep ik zijn hand en trok hem mee.

'Kom, ik wil je zo graag voorstellen aan Abby!' zei ik enthousiast.

Dit zou de beste avond ooit worden. Ik dacht aan vannacht en glimlachte weer.

**En wat vonden jullie van het eerste hoofdstuk??**

**Ik ben hard bezig aan de volgende, maar dan vanuit Edwards perspectief.**

**p.s. ik ga dit verhaal ook nog in het engels publiceren.**


End file.
